Kyuubi n'est pas mignon
by loveyaoi-15
Summary: Naruto insulte Kyuubi et se retrouve a se promener dans konoha en renard


**Disclamair: les personnage ne m'appartienne pas**

**Les trucs écrit entre () sont les pensée de naruto. ****Désoler pour les erreurs :D**

**Et bonne lecture.**

...

Pourquoi je suis encore dans la merde? je suis présentement en traint de me faire courir après par le stupid chien de kiba alors que je suis transformé en renard. Oh un buisson, aller hop on se cache et on attend que le chien passe.

(kyuubi retransforme moi en humain!)

(Sa ses hort de question.)

(Aller je blaguais tu n'es pas mignon...s.t.p je veux redevenir humain)

(hum... non)  
(Je te déteste!)

Ah, le chien est parti, bon ses repartit direction le bureau de la vieille. Bordel je savais pas qu'il étais aussi loin se putain de bureau, ah tien ses Sakura, oh non elle m'a repéré.

- Oh tu es trop mignon toi vient ici.

Tu es malade! Aller ses reparti pour une petite course pousuite. Ah j'ai réussi a la semer, bon aller la vieille j'arrive. Merde les gardes faut que je passe en douce... hum...le chariot qui viens de passer et hop je saute dedans ni vue ni connu. bon aller oh quel chance la porte de son bureau est entrouverte alors je rentre mais me stop bien vite en voyant 2 regards perçant poser sur moi. Je pousse la porte avec mon derrière et m'assoie tranquille en espérant qu'il m'oublie se qui ne semble pas très bien marcher. Alors Sasuke,car ses bien lui qui est en compagnie de la vieille s'approche pour me prendre mais je le prend par surprise et saute sur le bureau de Tsunade qui me regarde suspicieusement.

- Sortez d'ici tout de suite ou j'appel mes gardes, a moin que vous me disiez qui vous êtes?

Hum, je regarde autour de moi main ne vois pas de parchemin pour essayer de lui écrire que ses moi, ses alors que j'apercois un cadre avec la photo de la team 7. Je me lève et vais en dessous et me mets à sautiller pour essayé de lui expliquer que ses moi. J'ai l'air d'un idiot et a voir le visage des autres dans le bureau je ne suis pas le seul a me trouver ainsi.

(Kyuubi tu vas le regreter!)

(Mais oui ses sa j'ai peur gamin, hahahah)

Tout d'un coup le visage de Tsunade s'éclaire, je crois qu'elle a fait le lien entre moi le renard et la photo.

-Naruto?

je hoche rapidement la tête tout en remontant sur le bureau sous leurs regards moqueurs.

- Pourquoi tu n'enleves pas ton jutsu?

je lui fais signe que non.

- peux tu l'enlever?

je lui refait signe que non.

- Ses à cause de celui que je pense?

nouveau hochement mais positif.

- Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi alors puisque Sasuke est dejà au courant il te gardera cher lui.

Je fais non de la tête.

- Tu n'as pas a discuter ses un ordre, Sasuke voici ta nouvelle mission tu devras le surveiller jusqu'a se que le jutsu se disipe, je dirais qu'il devrais partir demain d'accord?

- Hn

- Bon tout est règlé et Sasuke pense a se que je t'ai dit.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et se retourna pour partir alors je le suivi. Je revois Akamaru de loin alors j'essaye de me faire petit derrière Sasuke. Nous sommes rendu cher lui et il n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche. Je rentre et vais fouiner dans l'appartement pendant qu'il prépare le souper car il est déja tard.

- Dobe arrêtte de fourer ton nez partout et vient manger.

j'arrive en courant car l'odeur des ramens mes monter aux narines et en rentrant dans la cuisine j'ai dérapé dans Sasuke qui a perdu l'équilibre et est tomber en passant a deux doigts de m'écrabouiller. Sa face est à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Même en renard tu trouves le moyen de faire chier usuratonkachi.

Je grogne et lui mord le nez, il pousse un petit gémissement de douleur en me repoussant.

-Tes chanceux d'être un renard dobe sinon je t'aurais déjà tué.

Ahhh je vais le tuer se teme

(Kyu je te déteste!)

(moi aussi je t'aime gamin.)  
(je veux que tu annule se jutsu.)

(je ne peux pas.)  
(QUOI!)

(Tu as entendu Tsunade, il vas se disiper d'ici demain et moi je dirais même cette nuit.)

(d'accord.)

-...be..dobe.

je releve la tête, il me regarde bizarement mais je dois avouer que j'ai l'air con par terre sans bouger alors que mes ramens m'attendent...RAMEN j'ai bien entendu ramen. Vite je saute sur la table et commence a manger mon bol encore fumant.

-Haha...hum.

Kuf kuf kuf est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Sasuke rire?Attend je me retourne pour le voir avec un petit rictus moqueur. Bien oui je confirme ses bien Sa'ske qui a ris, bon ses pas tout mais j'ai pas fini mes ramen. Bon j'ai fini, je vois Sasuke se lever et ranger la vaisselle dans l'évier alors que moi je le regarde.

-aller dobe on vas se coucher.

Il me prend dans ses bras sous mon couinement de surprise et m'amène jusque dans sa chambre. Attendez, sa quoi! Je me retourne vers la porte qui est fermer, ses une blague je vais pas dormir avec lui?Si? il me dépose doucement alors qu'il va dans la salle de bain qui passe par sa chambre. Bon moi j'explore les lieux. Tout es si impersonnel. Il n'a qu'un bureau, une armoire et son lit qui est fais de drap noir avec le signe des Uchiha dessus. Oh j'entend la porte quoi s'ouvre pour me retourner face a un sasuke qui ne porte qu'un boxer. Au secour il commence a faire vraiment chaud ici il n'a pas de fenêtre? Il vas vers son lit et se couche apres m'avoir fais signe de monter sur le lit, se que je fais au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, car juste a l'idée de dormir sur le sol j'ai des courbatures. Je suis coucher a l'autre bout du lit pour être sur de ne pas le toucher et au bout de quelques minutes je me laisse emporter dans les bras de morphé. Je me réveille et sens une douce chaleur qui m'entoure. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour me retrouver face a un joli torse presque blanc. Je me redresse d'un coup, et remarque que je suis humain.

-Yata! Le jutsu s'est disipé.

-Ta geule dobe.

-toi même teme.

Il se redresse doucement et se frotte les yeux d'un air endormi.

(Ouah il est mignon.)

(jsuis d'accord avec toi gamin.)

(toi kyu jte déteste et laisse moi penser tranquille.)

(J'aimerais bien mais tu la penser trop fort pour que je t'ignore.)

(Grrr je vais te tuer.)

Il me regarde bisarement avant de laisser apparaitre un léger rictus et ses a se moment la que je remarque que je suis complétement nu alors je prend la couverture et la tire sur moi mais se que je n'avais pas prévu ses que Sasuke était coincer dedans alors il me tomba dessus.

-Dégage teme.

-Ses pas de ma faute si tu m'as litéralement fais tomber sur toi.

-Non je voulais juste la couverture.

-hn.

-Ahhhh tu m'énerve.

J'essaye de le repousser mais a ma plus grande horreur je sens mon entrejambe se durcir légèrement. Merde, je crois qu'il a remarquer car il me regarde étrangement.

-Dégage.

-non.

-Je veux que tu dégage.

-Ses pas se que ton corp me dit dit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

il appuya ses mots d'un coup de hanche qui me fit gémir. Je vis passer dans ses yeux un éclat rougeayant mais avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche il m'embrassait. D'abord surpris je ne répond pas et alors qu'il allait se décoller je pense mes bras derriere sa nuque et lui rend son baiser. Sa langue demande l'accès a ma bouche que je lui accorde rapidement. Lorsque sa langue touche la mienne je sens une décharge me traverser tout le corps. Nous continuons durant un bout de temps puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pourquoi a-t-il arreter? je le rejoins dans la cuisine et je le vois assis a table.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

-Non pourquoi qu'il me demande surpris?

-Pourquoi es-tu parti alors?

-Je ne veux pas aller trop vite.

-D'accord.

je vais m'assoire pres de lui avec un énorme sourir.

-Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu en renard?

-Euh...

-Naruto?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste ou que tu es peur de moi.

-Ah ses a propos de Kyubi?

-Comment tu le sais!

-Je l'ai découvert grâve a mon sharingan.

-Et tu ne mas pas rejeter?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Sas'ke.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Je lui es dis qu'il étais mignon.

-Hahahahah il y a vraiment que toi pour dire qu'un démon c'est mignon dobe.

-Ta geule teme ses pas drôle dis-je meme si il avait un petit sourir en coin.

-haha..ha d'accord.

Je me retourne et fais se en quoi je suis le meilleur, je boude. Je l'entend se lever et il vient s'assoire sur moi. il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou, mais je n'abandonerai pas si facilement. Au bout de 5 minutes il relève la tete et m'embrasse.

-Je t'aime Naruto, je suis désolé d'avoir ris de toi.

Je me jette litéralement sur sa bouche pour un baiser enfièvrer et je le sens sourir dans le baiser.

-Moi aussi Sasuke.

OWARI :D


End file.
